Paying bills is a burden for many individuals due to the large amount of time required for writing and mailing checks, and the uncertainty associated with keeping track of bill payments. Further, using checks can result in additional expenses in many cases (e.g., the cost of envelopes, postage, etc.). Some banks and other financial institutions have attempted to address this problem by providing online bill payment services for account holders. However, these services do not address all of the problems with bill payment. For example, with some banks, payments generally must be scheduled individually by the account holder, and the payments may take a week of time to get processed. As such, an account holder faces issues of possible missed payments and/or the inconvenience of tracking due dates.